landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Beyond
The Mysterious Beyond is a commonly recurring location in ''The Land Before Time''. As the name implies, it is the land beyond the Great Valley that is shrouded in mystery. While it is certain there are many Leaf Eaters in the Mysterious Beyond, they are very rarely seen and Sharpteeth are extremely common. Most of the Mysterious Beyond is dry with few plants, but more recently less barren areas have been seen, some just as fertile as the Great Valley itself. In most of the movies and many episodes of the TV series, Littlefoot and his friends have to travel through parts of the Mysterious Beyond to reach their goal. The Mysterious Beyond has been seen in every single film, and the only film the main characters did not leave the Great Valley was in . Areas *'Areas from first film': Likely not known as the Mysterious Beyond among residents of the valley, as most came from here. As shown in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, it was once fertile but the leaf famine reduced most of it to a wasteland. It is unknown if it has recovered. *'Skeleton Area': Seen in and . A vast area of skeletons and stagnant water, it contains the basins that water flowing towards the The Thundering Falls was trapped in. It is located on the other side of the Great Wall. *'Desert from ''IV: A desert littered with jutting rock formations. Beyond it is a lake with waterfalls pouring into it and a line of mountains filled with caves bordering the Land of Mists. *'''Desert from ''V: A desert area that stretches from the Great Valley to the Big Water. The film states that locusts desolated the landscape, but this would mean there were never any trees as no woody remains were found. *'The Mysterious Island: An area far into The Mysterious Beyond. It is accessed by crossing the Big Water. It is a very heavily wooded area, with cliffs surrounding the island. It is home to Chomper's mother and father, and it was also home to a large sharptooth with osteoderms. *'Abandoned area of the Mysterious Beyond in ''VI ''': A slightly dry area, with multiples canyons. There is also a forest with massive redwood trees where Saurus Rock happens to be located. *Smoking Mountains: A group of volcanoes just outside the valley. The only known named one is Threehorn Peak. *'''Desolate area: A wasteland similar to that of the original that appears in , , , and some episodes of the TV series. A Tyrannosaurus, a duo of Deinonychus, a Spinosaurus, and a pack of four medium-sized theropods inhabit this large area.'' *'Area from ''IX: A lush area with a river running through it from the Great Valley to the Big Water. *'''Area from ''X: A varied area that is mainly fertile. It stretches from the Great Valley to the Longneck Crater. **'Icky Gooey Place: A sub-region of the Area from X. The area consists of a large swamp with lots of vegetation. It is home to a large Sarcosuchus and a gray Tyrannosaurus *'''Area from ''XIII: Mostly comprised of plains, located beyond the desolate area. Leads to the mountains surrounding Berry Valley. *'Jungle area': A lush forest just outside the valley. Appears in some episodes of the TV series. *'Desert from XIV: A dry, sandy shrubland peppered with large, stone formations that stretches from the Great Valley to the Fire Mountain. The area resembles the deserts in the southwestern United States, and is occasionally hit with sandstorms. It is inhabited by a male Carnotaurus. Some Leaf Eaters live here as well. **Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth': A Bryce Valley-like sub-region of the ''XIV desert, inhabited by feathered Allosaurus. Sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond *''Tyrannosaurus: Red Claw *Velociraptor: Screech and Thud, [[Fast Biters (The Stone of Cold Fire)|Fast Biters (''The Stone of Cold Fire)]], [[Fast Biters (The Lonely Journey)|Fast Biters (The Lonely Journey)]], Sharptooth Mom Area from first film *''Tyrannosaurus: Sharptooth Skeleton Area *Velociraptor: [[Fast Biters (The Time of the Great Giving)|Fast Biters (''The Time of the Great Giving)]] The Mysterious Island *''Tyrannosaurus: Chomper, his father and mother. *Indeterminate theropod: Plated Sharptooth Desolate Area *Tyrannosaurus: [[Sharptooth (The Big Freeze)|Sharptooth (''The Big Freeze)]], possibly Red Claw *''Velociraptor: [[Fast Biters (The Invasion of the Tinysauruses)|Fast Biters (''The Invasion of the Tinysauruses)]] *''Spinosaurus: Sail-Backed Sharptooth *Indeterminate theropods: Sharpteeth (The Wisdom of Friends) Abandoned area of the Mysterious Beyond in ''VI *''Allosaurus: [[Browridge Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock)|Brown Sharptooth (''The Secret of Saurus Rock)]] *''Tyrannosaurus: [[Bigbiter Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock)|Green Sharptooth (''The Secret of Saurus Rock)]] Area from IX *''Liopleurodon: [[Swimming Sharptooth (Journey to Big Water)|Swimming Sharptooth (''Journey to Big Water)]] Area from X'' *Tyrannosaurus: [[Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)|Sharptooth Pack (''The Great Longneck Migration)]] Icky Gooey Place *''Sarcosuchus: [[Belly Dragger (The Great Longneck Migration)|Belly Dragger (''The Great Longneck Migration)]] *''Tyrannosaurus: [[Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)|Gray Sharptooth (''The Great Longneck Migration)]] Jungle Area *''Deinonychus'' The Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth *''Allosaurus'' : Featherhead Sharpteeth Desert Shrubland Area *''Carnotaurus'': Horned Sharptooth Gallery Dried out woodland.png|1st movie shot, dried out woodland Dinosaur Graveyard.png|2nd movie shot, Skeleton Graveyard Mysterious_Beyond_3.jpg|3rd movie shot, bordering the Great Valley Mysterious_Beyond_4.jpg|4th movie shot, bordering The Great Valley The Land Before Time V - The Mysterious Island.avi snapshot 00.12.50 -2017.05.11 21.46.12-.jpg|5th movie shot of the Desert The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.31.14 -2017.05.11 07.21.12-.jpg|6th movie shot, abandoned part of the Mysterious Beyond The Land Before Time VIII - The Big Freeze.avi snapshot 00.46.33 -2017.05.11 21.58.20-.jpg|8th movie shot, the desolate area covered in snow The Land Before Time VIIII - Journey to Big Water.avi snapshot 00.28.29 -2017.05.12 07.39.09-.jpg|9th movie shot, underwater in the flooded areas The Land Before Time X - The Great Longneck Migration.avi snapshot 00.26.22 -2017.05.12 07.42.43-.jpg|10th movie shot, the Icky Gooey Place The Land Before Time X - The Great Longneck Migration.avi snapshot 00.35.36 -2017.05.12 07.42.26-.jpg|10th movie shot, the lush area The Land Before Time X - The Great Longneck Migration.avi snapshot 00.59.13 -2017.05.12 07.40.55-.jpg|10th movie shot, outside the crater The Land Before Time XI - Invasion of the Tinysauruses.avi snapshot 01.07.03 -2017.05.11 21.59.44-.jpg|11th movie shot, the desolate area The Land Before Time XII - The Great Day of the Flyers.avi snapshot 00.55.28 -2017.05.11 22.00.35-.jpg|12th movie shot, the desolate area The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.18.41 -2017.05.11 22.10.13-.jpg|13th movie shot, the desolate area The Land of Many Rocks.png|14th movie shot, the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth Category:Land Before Time locations